Technological Field
The present application relates to the saving and display of documentation data from a documentation data file.
Description of the Related Technology
Companies designing high-technology products the implementation of which is complex (for example computer software, high-performance calculators, etc.) provide their clients and users of these products with one or more sets of technical documentation, usually in electronic form (CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, USB key, or other).
This documentation is very detailed as the products in question may be aimed simultaneously at a wide range of users, from the least qualified to the most experienced. This level of detail can however make this documentation difficult to use, in particular when the level of detail does not correspond to the level of the reader's technical knowledge.